kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rumble Racing
Rumble Racing is a Mini-game in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix which can be played at Disney Town or at the Mirage Arena. It consists of a fairly simple race through Disney Town on a Keyblade Glider, and includes shortcuts, speed boosts, ramps, and attacks from other racers. Story After receiving a Disney Town Passport from Ventus, Terra stops by at Disney Town. Just then, he sees a group of Unversed on the racing course of "Rumble Racing". He attempts to pursue them only to nearly be run over by Pete in his vehicle, posing as "Captain Dark". Luckily, Queen Minnie alerts Terra just in time for him to avoid it. After being scolded by Chip and Dale for running onto the racetrack, which is against the rules, Terra explains that when fighting Unversed, you have to break the rules. Chip and Dale angrily compare him to Pete, after which he appears in the guise of Captain Dark. Pete talks to Terra and runs away to prepare for his next race. After Chip and Dale explain to Terra that Pete always breaks the rules while racing and needs to be stopped, they suggest to him to participate in the race as a means to defeat the Unversed and stop Pete without breaking the rules. Participating in the race allows Terra to discover that he may not need to give in to the darkness in order to achieve his goals, and that following the rules may give him the same reward. He also receives votes from Chip and Dale for the Million Dreams Award. Strategy To succeed in Rumble Racing, your main focus should be to go through as many booster rings as you can, as well as to avoid as many tornadoes as possible. Courses also contain shortcuts only accessible via booster rings. *When starting the race, push right the moment "Go" appears on the screen at the beginning of the race. Doing so will grant you a speed boost. *When you see "Locked On" or "Danger" at the bottom of your screen, press to defend yourself. *Throughout each course, there are shields you may pick up to protect you from other racers as well as tornadoes. As an added bonus, the shields hurt other racers on contact, acting like a regular attack. *While playing as Terra or Ventus, if you lock onto another racer and attack successfully you will gain a temporary speed boost. Aqua doesn't have this same speed boost but she has a longer ranged attack to compensate for it. Controls * : Barrier * : Skid Charge (Terra) * : Air Gyre (Ventus) * : Wing Arrow (Aqua) * : Brake * : Accelerate * : Look Backwards Courses There are four courses to play on and each has a different award for placing in the top three: Keyblade Gliders The appearance of Keyblade Gliders changes when used in Rumble Racing. File:Keyblade Ride Racer (Terra).png|Terra's Keyblade Glider File:Keyblade Ride Racer (Ventus).png|Ventus's Keyblade Glider File:Keyblade Ride Racer (Aqua).png|Aqua's Keyblade Glider Gallery File:RumbleRacing.png|Terra rumble racing in the Country Chase course. Trivia *In the North American, PAL, and Final Mix versions of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep a new racetrack was added to Rumble Racing, for a total of four race tracks. Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Minigames Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix Minigames